The increasing use of Internet based services has led to a rapid increase in the number of network connections between clients and servers. Network traffic management apparatuses (NTMAs) such as load balancers, firewalls, or the like, may often be used to manage and process network traffic and network connections between and among clients and servers. In some applications there may be thousands or millions of connections that need to be managed by NTMAs. Often, a client establishes a network connection with a server by using stateful network protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”), or the like. Such stateful network protocols often have standard multi-step handshaking processes for establishing connections, exchanging data, and closing connections, and the like. In many cases, the state associated with these multi-step transactions has to be maintained, consuming memory resources of the NTMAs, or the like. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.